fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
'Shroom Wars
'Shroom Wars is a Mario spin-off film by Fantendo Studios. It's a combination of Star Wars and Mario, hence the title. It was first shown on 30th December 2016. A sequel, titled "The Koopa Strikes Back" will come to cinemas in 2017. Characters Luke Mariowalker - One of the heroes. After he gets hit on the head by a lightsaber, it's power moved to him. Darth Koopa - Mariowalker's arch-enemy. Despite the name, the prologues say that he is actually Mariowalker's brother, Luigikin. Yosh Solo - Another part of the 'Stache Side. He doesn't have a lightsaber, but he does have a long tongue. Darth Shell - Another member of the side that is named after him. Unlike Darth Koopa, his species is truly Koopa. He only appears as a cameo at the end. Toadi-Wan Kenobi - A wise Toad who discovered who the first lightsaber belonged to. Goombacca - Half Goomba, half Wookie. His Mario counterpart is Goombario. Peachy Leia - She always gets kidnapped. Especially by Darth Koopa. R.O.B2D2 - A droid who was originally used for a gaming system. C-3DS - A droid shaped like a 3DS XL. Plot A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, a space station known as the Death Star was crashing as it fell to Earth. Some of the things inside flew out with it, including a left behind Light side lightsaber. No one was on board. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were busy plumbing, however they didn't notice the light and dark lightsabers falling onto their heads, in that order. Mario woke up in Tatooine. He was surprised! The Millennium Falcon landed, and Toadi-Wan came out. He tells Mario that both worlds are in danger and introduces him to R.O.B2D2 and C-3DS. Mario hires the two droids and the mission began. They rode back to the Kingdom on the Falcon, and found Darth Koopa on the castle top. They didn't recognise him, but decided to fight him anyway. After defeat, Darth Koopa reveals himself. Mario quickly recognised him and apologised. However, they then realise Peach had still been captured, as the Shell Side rebuilt the Death Star into The Koopa Star. They got into the Falcon (which they now call the Mushroom Falcon) and set off into space. The Stache Side sneaked into the Koopa Star inside a Carbonite costume. Suddenly, a notification was installed in C-3DS. Mario read the following: "Message from Emperor Sidioomba I am coming for you! As the new captain of the Shell Side, I declare a battle with you! Don't keep me waiting! Emperor Sidioomba" As they approached the leader's room, Emperor Sidioomba turned to them and started the battle. During the fight, the darksaber hit Mario on the head, which made him shrink. The rest of Stache Side give him a spare mushroom, and knocked away Sidioomba with a fireball. As he flew away, his last shout heard was "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Returning to the Kingdom, Mario got praise for saving the day with his team (and Luigi). Just then, Darth Shell came in and declared revenge! The End. Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Films Category:2016 Category:Star Wars (series)